Compounds with antimicrobial properties have attracted great interest in recent times as a result of an increase in the prevalence of infections caused by Gram-positive bacteria, resulting in serious or fatal diseases. Furthermore, the regular use of broad spectrum antibiotic formulas has led to the increased occurrence of bacterial strains resistant to some antimicrobial formulations.
Novel antimicrobial compounds have the potential to be highly effective against these types of treatment-resistant bacteria. The pathogens, having not previously been exposed to the antimicrobial formulation, may have little to no resistance to the treatment.